<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A discovery of letters by Ellendili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721316">A discovery of letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellendili/pseuds/Ellendili'>Ellendili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles, The Will Darling Adventures - K.J. Charles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Tea, message from the past, עברית | Hebrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellendili/pseuds/Ellendili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after The Sugared Game, letters are found and written.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Cyprian/Richard Vane, Dominic Frey/Silas Mason, Will Darling/Kim Secretan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roga's birthday ficlets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A discovery of letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/gifts">Roga</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday!❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"תה?" וויל נאנח ונשען אחורה בכסאו, מותח רגליים ישרות קדימה וזרועות מעל הראש.</p><p>הוא וקים עבדו ברצף מהבוקר ועכשיו השמש שנראתה דרך חלון הזכוכית של 'דארלינג - ספרים משומשים ועתיקים', כבר עמדה במרכז השמיים הבהירים במפתיע לסוף מרץ.</p><p>קים הביט באי הסדר המאובק סביבם שכלל ערמות ספרים בגובה אדם, ארגזי עץ ריקים וחצי מלאים ורשימות מפוזרות, שמתישהו יצטרכו להפוך לקטלוג מסודר, וענה לוויל באנחה דומה. </p><p>"לא הייתי מתנגד למשהו חזק יותר. שיכר שלא סונן וכיוצא בזה. אל תרים אליי גבה וויל. אני הדוניסט חסר עקרונות."</p><p>"אני לא מכיר מישהו <b>פחות</b> הדוניסט 'לורד ארתור'" וויל הדגיש את התואר כדי שלא יהיה ספק שמדובר בסרקזם והתחמק בזריזות מחוד העיפרון שקים השליך לעברו, "ותפסיק לפזר ציוד, אחרת תישאר בלי תה."</p><p>וויל קם, התמתח שוב, ופסע אל עבר החדר האחורי כדי לחלוט לשניהם תמצית טריה. עוד שעה של עבודה והם יוכלו להרשות לעצמם ארוחת צהריים עצלה שאחריה יחזרו לחנות וימשיכו במיון וסידור של מאות הכרכים. וויל נהנה מהעבודה האיטית והיסודית. ויותר מזה, מחברתו של קים, שלראשונה מאז הכירו, הרשה לעצמו להיות נינוח. נראה שהתזזית שאחזה בו בכל רגע נתון, נרגעה מעט. גם אם פניו היו עוד מתערפלים ממחשבות טורדות.</p><p>אבל אחרי יומיים איטיים כאלה, הגוף של וויל דרש פעילות יותר ממריצה. המ. טוב, אולי יוותרו על ארוחת הצהריים לטובת… ובכן. פעילות ממריצה.</p><p>כשוויל חזר אל החדר הקדמי של החנות, קים ישב על הרצפה, שעון אל אחד המדפים, תיבת מכתבים מגולפת פתוחה בין רגליו, והיה שקוע בקריאה. זה קרה לו לא פעם, מילה או איור היו תופסים את תשומת ליבו והוא היה נשאב לסיפור וסוחף איתו את וויל והם היו מקריאים זה לזה בדרמטיות או נסחפים לויכוח ושוכחים שמטרתם היא להשוות לחנות איזה מראה של סדר כלשהו. וויל נענע בראשו בחיבה, הניח את שני ספלי התה על כסא ליד קים ו-בדחף רגעי, פרע באצבעותיו את השיער הכהה על הקודקוד הרכון. "מה מצאת שם הפעם, סקרטן?"</p><p>"תיזהר על האצבעות, וויליאם" קים הרים אליו מבט מחוייך ו-וויל היה צריך להפגין ריסון מעורר הערצה כדי לא להיכנע להסחת הדעת לרכון ולנשק אותו. הם לא יסיימו שום דבו לעולם בקצב הזה!</p><p>"תראה את זה" קים נופף בחבילת דפים שנראו כמו כתב יד. אלה לא היו שכיחים במיוחד והלאות העצלה של וויל נסוגה מעט אל מול דקירת סקרנות. "אלו מכתבים ישנים נורא... חלק מהתאריכים פה הם מלפני 100 שנה!"</p><p>וויל החליק אל הרצפה לצדו של קים ונשען על כתפו כדי להיטיב לראות.</p><p>הדפים שקים החזיק כבר הצהיבו, אבל נשמרו ככל הנראה במעטפה סגורה ולא ניזוקו כמעט.</p><p>בתוך התיבה שממנה קים שלף את המעטפה נחו כמה כרכים דקים, משהו שנראה כמו צעיף או עניבה מיושנת בצבע ש-וויל היה יכול להישבע היה פעם ורוד, ופסלון עץ מגולף של כלב.</p><p>קים יישר את העמודים שנראו כאילו קופלו ונפתחו פעמים רבות והחל לקרוא בקול.</p><p> </p><p>"'<b>25 בדצמבר 1821, ארנדין.</b></p><p>ריצ'ארד היקר,</p><p>ראשית כל, הרשה לי להודות לך שוב על כך שהעמדת לרשותנו את האחוזה בזמן שהותך ביבשת.</p><p>כן, אני יודע, אינך מעוניין בהכרת תודה משום סוג, אבל תצטרך לסבול אותה לפחות בכתב, אחרי שסרבת לעשות זאת פנים אל פנים.</p><p>ההפוגה מחיי העיר הייתה הכרחית לשנינו. זכיתי למעט שקט אחרי עונה מתישה בפרלמנט, אם כי קשה לצפות לשקט אמיתי כשאחד הרדיקלים הכי קיצוניים מתלווה אלי לכל מקום… וזה בנוסף לחברתם של ידידנו שהצטרפו במהלך החג.</p><p>הארי מאושר עד הגג מהעניבה החדשה שג'וליוס רקם עליה את שמו באיזה תכסיס מתוחכם. אני חושש שלונדון תתמלא בצעיפים בצבעים לחלוטין לא הולמים בעונה הבאה. נצטרך להיות חזקים.</p><p>איש הזאב שלי (ארור יהיה ג'וליוס) הסכים לנוח קצת מעבודות השיקום בלאדגייט, לפחות לתקופת החגים. לקראת השנה החדשה יש לנו כמה רעיונות שככל הנראה יעסיקו מאוד את שנינו. מקווה לעדכן אותך במכתב הבא ולקבל את תמיכתך.</p><p>בינתיים, אנחנו מנצלים עד תום את מזג האוויר החורפי הנאה ואת החופשיות שאיפשרת לנו בנדיבותך.</p><p>מקווה שהמסע מיטיב איתך ידידי, ומאחל לך סיפוק מכל מרכיביו.</p><p>שלך,</p><p>דומיניק.'</p><p>"יש כאן כתב שונה, בתחתית" מלמל קים וצמצם את עיניו בנסיון לפענח את הכתב הזוויתי והגס שהחליף את היד הנקייה והמעוגלת במעלה המכתב.</p><p>וויל משך אליו את העמוד בעדינות והקריא:</p><p> </p><p>"פוקסי, חתכ'ת ממזר אדום שיער. אני לא מאמין שאני צריך לסבול את חג המולד בחברת כל האדונים האלה שלך שאף אחד מהם לא יודע אפילו להעמיד חיילי ששבש. אצטרך להתנקם בך על זה. חושב אולי לנסות לרצות את אדון פריי בכל אחד מחדרי הבית. מה ת'אומר?"</p><p> </p><p>וויל נראה משועשע. "הוא מתכוון למה שאני חושב…" הוא התחיל, אבל השתתק כשקים התרומם מעט ובתנועה זריזה התיישב רכוב על ירכיו של וויל. אצבעותיו גלשו על החזה שלו והוא רכן אל פניו כך שוויל הרגיש הבל פה חמים מדגדג את שפתיו כשקים לחש בחיקוי חיתוך דיבור קוקני מושלם: "חושב אולי לנסות לרצות אותך על הרצפה פה, דארלינג. מה ת'אומר?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"תה." רטן וויל והרים את עצמו על מרפקיו מעל מה שהיה עד לא מזמן לורד ארתור סקרטן ועכשיו נראה יותר כמו ערימה של סיפוק אם הוא היה מתגלם בגוף גשמי. קים נופף באצבע חלושה ומלמל משהו בעיניים עצומות. וויל גיחך לעצמו, התרומם על רגליו וסידר את בגדיו כמיטב יכולתו. הם חייבים להפסיק לעשות את זה. אמנם הייתה זו שעת צהריים מנומנמת וכמה שורות של מדפים מבולגנים הפרידו ביניהם לבין דלת הכניסה. ובכל זאת. זה היה מאוד לא זהיר. וויל התקשה להיות זהיר במחיצתו של קים. "לורד חסר תועלת מטופש", הוא מלמל לעצמו בחיבה גלויה ובעט קלות בצלעות של קים כדי שלא יחשוב אפילו להרדם. </p><p>"ממממ טובטוב אין צורך באלימות. אלימות זה כל כך המוני." נראה שקים חזר להכרה מלאה ו-וויל יכול לגשת להרתיח את הקומקום. שוב.</p><p>"יש פה עוד מכתבים!" קים קרא אליו ואז הופיע בכניסה לחדר האחורי שהפך בחודשים האחרונים למטבח קטן וחמים. קים קיפץ בקלילות על השולחן בפינה ונענע את רגליו בזמן שהקריא מערימת הדפים בידיו.</p><p>"דום,</p><p>כפי שאתה ללא ספק יודע, אהיה עסוק מאוד השבוע. המקום החדש בלאדגייט דורש הרבה עבודה. אגיע לפגישת יום רביעי שלנו כמובן, אבל לא אהיה פנוי עד אז.</p><p>כיוון שאתה בטח מת לשאול ורק הנימוס הג'נטלמני הארור מונע ממך - כן, בסדר אתה יכול להודות לריצ'ארד שלך. הוא עשה פה משהו הגון ואני האחרון שיכחיש את זה.</p><p>רק אל תתן לזה לעלות לראש שלו. או שלך. </p><p>יש לי כמה רעיונות משלי בנוגע לראש שלך, טורי.</p><p>ס."</p><p> </p><p>קים הרים את מבטו מהמכתב ולקח מוויל את ספל התה הטרי.</p><p>"אני אסתכן בלהיות סר טעם ולצטט את הלורד בכבודו ובעצמו.</p><p>For I am sure, the giver lov’d me?"</p><p>וויל משך בכתפיו. "מי יודע. למרות שאם לשפוט לפי המכתב הקודם… הם היו שאננים הבחורים האלה. מעניין מה קרה להם."</p><p>"מאיפה הגיעה התיבה הזו?"</p><p>עיניו של קים נצצו בהתלהבות שוויל לא יכל לעמוד בפניה. "אולי יש עוד שמות שיעזרו לנו."</p><p>הם חזרו אל החנות ואחרי ששלחו לדרכו לקוח יחיד שחיפש מתנה לאחותו בת ה13 ויצא עם עותק של 'גאווה ודעה קדומה', העבירו את התיבה המסקרנת אל שולחן הקבלה והתיישבו משני צידיו.</p><p> </p><p>התיבה הייתה מגולפת במיומנות, אבל הגימורים נותרו גסים ונטולי קישוט, מלבד אות R גדולה במרכז המכסה. ניכר היה שנעשתה בידי חובבן מוכשר ולא איש מקצוע.</p><p>וויל סובב בין אצבעותיו את הפסלון שגולף ככל הנראה באותה היד שהכינה את התיבה. בבחינה קרובה יותר מה שחשב קודם לכלב, דמה יותר לשועל, אם לשפוט על פי הזנב המפואר. </p><p>קים בינתיים פתח מכתב נוסף, "אהא! נייר מכתבים מסומן, בואו נראה…</p><p> </p><p>'<b>20 בינואר 1822, פריז.</b></p><p>אדון פריי היקר,</p><p>אני כותב מכתב זה בהוראתו המפורשת של אדוני, שפקד עלי לעדכן אותך ואת ידידיו האחרים בלונדון במה שאירע בשבועיים שמאז מכתבו האחרון.</p><p>על מנת להרגיע את הדאגה שבוודאי התעוררה בך בקריאת ההקדמה הזו, אזדרז ואומר כי אין כל צורך לחשוש למצבו הבריאותי או הנפשי של אדוני וכי אין שום ספק בכך שיחזור לפעילות מלאה בקרוב. אך בינתיים נבצר ממנו מלכתוב את המכתב הזה בעצמו והוא הטיל עלי את הכבוד שבפנייה אליך.</p><p>ברשותך, אחסוך את פרטי ההתרחשות כולה ואתמקד רק בציון העובדות: פרקי ידיו וזרועותיו של הלורד ריצ'ארד נפצעו במהלך ערב אחד שבו אדוני הביע סקרנות כלפי התנסות מסויימת שאין בכוונתי לפרט כאן, אך אני בטוח שאתה, ברגישותך, תבין היטב במה מדובר.</p><p>כיוון שרצונותיו של אדוני הם, כתמיד, במעלה סדר עדיפויותיי, נהגתי גם בגחמה הזו של כבוד הלורד בכל הרצינות הראויה לה.</p><p>אתוודה כי יתכן ולקחנו את הניסוי מעט רחוק מכוונותינו הראשוניות, אך לא הובעה חרטה מצד אדוני והוא אף התעקש שאציין במכתב זה את העובדה שכעת הוא מרגיש שהוא יכול להבין יותר את טיב הסיפוק המסויים שניתן לשאוב מקשר מהסוג הזה ושמח על כך.</p><p>הרשה לי להבטיח לך שוב כי לא נגרם כל נזק חמור לאדוני ואתה יכול לצפות ללא כל חשש למכתבו הבא שיכתב, ללא ספק בכתב ידו וללא עזרתי הצנועה.</p><p>לשירותך כתמיד,</p><p>דיוויד סיפריאן.</p><p>נ.ב</p><p>אנחנו מתעדכנים תכופות על התקדמות היוזמה של חברנו המשותף ומקווים לחזות בתוצאות המספקות עם שובנו לאנגליה. לורד ריצ'ארד הורה לי לצרף בזאת המחאה נוספת למוטב בית הספר לנערים חסרי אמצעים על שם ג'ורג' צ'רקין.</p><p>בכבוד והערכה,</p><p>ד.ס'"</p><p> </p><p>"רגע אחד! אני מכיר את המקום הזה." וויל נקש באצבעותיו "המבנה הגדול מהלבנים האדומות בלאדגייט. תמיד אפשר לראות שם פרחחים צעירים. אבל שמעתי שהמנהלת אישה הגונה. זה מקום טוב עבור כל מי ש-אתה יודע, לא יכול להרשות לעצמו את איטון."</p><p>קים תקע בו מרפק, "הייתי מעדיף את המקום הזה על פני איטון, <strong>אתה יודע</strong>.</p><p>"Before I understood this place</p><p>Appointed for my second race,"</p><p>תראה את הסמל פה על נייר המכתבים, אני די בטוח שזה הצלב של המרקיז מסיירנססטר. שם המשפחה שלהם הוא וויין. תן לי להיזכר רגע..." קים תופף באצבעותיו על השולחן " כן, אני חושש שהיורש לא חזר מהחזית. עסק מזופת ביותר זה היה. עוד לפני כן הזקנים ניסו לשדך ביני לבין האחות הגדולה, הרייט. אבל זה כמובן היה לפני… פיבי." </p><p>קולו של קים היה שקט מאוד כשהגה את השם ו-וויל התכווץ קצת. הוא ומייזי כבר החליפו מכתבים זועמים ומאוכזבים וכעוסים ומפוייסים לבסוף. אבל עבור קים ופיבי זה היה מסובך יותר. הם לא יצרו קשר מאז אירועי החודש הקודם.</p><p>וויל ידע שקים רצה להתנצל ולכפר על מעשיו ושיקול הדעת הקלוקל שלו, אבל בו זמנית הרגיש שלא הגיעה לו סליחתה של פיבי ולכן אפילו לא ניסה. כל העניין הזה היה מתסכל מאוד, אבל קים לא אפשר שום שיחה בנושא. בכל פעם ששמה של פיבי עלה, הוא נאטם ושינה נושא או ציטט שירה עד שאוזניו של וויל נבלו ממשחקי המילים והוא עצמו עצר את שטף הדיבור של קים לטובת עיסוקים אחרים.</p><p>וויל נענע בראשו ביאוש מסויים ונטל את אחד הכרכים הקטנים שנחו לצד המכתבים בתיבה. הוא פתח את העמוד הראשון, זה היה 'שירי החוויה' של בלייק. </p><p>"'ריצ'ארד היקר, </p><p>רַבְתִּי עִם רֵעִי-כְּאָח:</p><p>סִפַּרְתִּי לוֹ – רִיבִי שָׁכַךְ. </p><p>חברך תמיד, דומיניק.'</p><p>הוא חייך, "תמיד חיבבתי את בלייק." </p><p>וויל הרים את עיניו אל קים שהקשיב במבט מרוחק, והרגיש צביטת כאב למראה הבעת הצער על פניו.</p><p>טוב, זה מספיק. הוא לקח דף ריק מערימת נייר המכתבים הפשוט שנחה על השולחן, החליק אותו אל קים והושיט לו עפרון מכסו.</p><p>וקים, אחרי היסוס רגעי, הנהן. זוויות פיו התהדקו בנחישות. הוא לקח את העפרון, מבריש את אצבעותיו של וויל בשלו במחוות תודה, רכן מעל העמוד הריק וכתב: "פיבי יקירתי…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>